The present invention relates to a method for the fabrication of transparent displays using light-emitting diodes (LEDs), in which the following operations are envisaged:                providing a completely transparent underlayer with conductive paths;        associating to said underlayer an array of LEDs in the form of chips by means of an operation of die bonding, in particular using the flip-chip technique;        using an anisotropic conductive paste for connection of the LED chips to the underlayer; and        protecting the light-emitting devices from mechanical and external environmental stresses via the deposition on the chip of a packaging material.        
As is known, LED sources can be integrated directly in the form of chips or dice (multilayer semiconductor elements that emit light radiation if electrically supplied on a printed circuit. Some possible applications are light-signalling devices, headlights or other lights for motor vehicles, devices for providing information to the public, etc.
The technique for the fabrication of said devices goes under the name of chip-on-board (COB) technology and consists in mounting an array of LED chips directly on an appropriate underlayer. Said technology comprises first the process known by the term “die bonding” (thermal connection or electro-thermal connection of the die to the underlayer), associated to which are possible operations of wire bonding (electrical connection of the chip to the circuit). Amongst die-bonding techniques, the flip-chip methodology envisages turning-over of the chip and electro-thermal connection to the circuit of its pads without using wires for the electrical connection, thus excluding an additional wire-bonding process. In the flip-chip process, the connections of the pads are typically obtained by means of metal bumps (balls). As final step, the COB process envisages the packaging or protection of the source from the external stresses by means of appropriate resins.
Represented in FIG. 1 is a LED in the form of chip 10 with both of the metal connections (pads) 11 on the top surface of the die connected to a generic printed circuit 12, which carries conductive paths 13, by means of the wire-bonding technique (a) and flip-chip technique (b). In the first case (a), the electrical connections between the die and the circuit are made via metal wires 14; in the second case (b), the die 10 is turned upside down, and the metal pads 11 are directly connected to the paths 13 of the circuit.
There is known the technique of fabrication of devices using LED chips by means of the consolidated technology of wire bonding for the electrical connection of the chip to the transparent underlayer. In the case where the aim is to provide a transparent device, it is necessary to use a transparent underlayer (for example, plastic or glass) and conductive paths that are also transparent (made, for example, of transparent conductive oxide or TCO). In this case, however, in addition to the transparent conductive paths made of TCO, it is necessary to provide isles made of metal (usually gold, Au), to enable bonding of the wire to the underlayer, with the consequent following disadvantages:                lower transparency of the device on account of the presence of the metal isles;        longer time and higher costs of fabrication in so far as it is necessary to introduce a step of selective deposition of the metal pads and a wire-bonding step;        need for protecting also the metal wires used for wire bonding with the packaging resin to prevent breaking thereof; and        light emission of the LED chip in part masked by the wires.        
The wire-bonding step can moreover lead to a reduction of the production yields, following upon detachment or breaking of the wire during the process of packaging.